tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adison.024/Finding info on NPCs
People often search for attributes of certain NPCs for different reasons. This guide aims to provide details on how to find background data of NPCs. The images take example of Rumarin from the mod Interesting NPCs. Please read this article to understand more about the first two digits of Base IDs and Ref IDs. Finding info In-Game It is easy to find Base ID, but for the Ref ID, the player must first find the NPC in-game. For all the other attributes, the mod NPC Info Spell by rbw23 can be helpfull, which again needs the NPC to be present nearby. Base ID & Ref ID *Standing in front of the NPC, open the console and click that NPC. A string of numbers and alphabets will appear in the middle of the screen. this is the ref ID of the NPC. *Open console command and type: help npcname Base ID and Ref ID of Rumarin. (Click image to enlarge) *This may show a variety of ID's. Lines starting with "NPC_:" represent an NPC ID. However, there can be multiple lines starting with "NPC_:". These are all Base ID's, however they differ and contain variants of an NPC. *If the NPC name has space between its name, use quotes: help "npc name" ''Base ID of Olivia Meronin . (Click image to enlarge) Other Atributes NPC Info Spell adds a spell to the game, which when used on an NPC, displays all the attributes such as, race, level, skills etc of that NPC. Using Creation Kit #Open CK and load the mod from which the NPC info is to be extracted. #In the Object Window, open Actors->Actors. #*Here filter can be used to narrow the search. Most of the mods use certain prefix or suffix to everything added by that mod. For example, typing 3dnpc in the filter will show NPCs only from the Interesting NPCs mod. Using filter for narrowing search. (Click image to enlarge) #Find the NPCs using the 4th column of ''Name. Use the '''Name' column to find the NPC. (Click image to enlarge) #A lot of info can be found here, including Race, Class, Gender, Essential/Non-Essential, etc. #To find Ref ID and Base ID, ##Right click and select "Use Info". Another window will open. Select '"Use Info". (Click image to enlarge) ##"Used in these Cells"' will point to the location where that particular NPC is encountered in-game. ''Yorgrim Overlook: Rumarin's location in-game. (Click image to enlarge) ##Double click the cell, to open another window, displaying the NPC. ''Render window pointing out Rumarin. (Click image to enlarge) ##Double click on the NPC and another window will pop up. ##*This window displays the Base ID and Ref ID of that NPC. ''Ref ID and Base ID of Rumarin. (Click image to enlarge) #To find other attributes, ##Double click the NPC name. A new window will open: ''"Actor". ##On the right side, go to the second tab: "Stats". Here, ##*'"Level Mult"' is the level multiplier. If "PC Level Mult" is ticked and "Level Mult" is set to "1.5", this mean the NPC will have the level 1.5 times higher than that of player (Dragonborn). ##*'"Calc Min"' and "Calc Max" are the minimum and maximum levels of that NPC respectively. ##*'"Skills"' list out all the skills and their respective values. NPC is considered skilled in values that are high. ##*'"Calculated Health"', "Calculated Magicka" and "Calculated Stamina" are the base health, magicka and stamina of the NPC. These will increase with player's attribute only if "PC Level Mult" is ticked. Otherwise will remain constant. This guide only covers the basic info of NPCs while there's a lot of information that can be taken from the Creation Kit if explored. - Aditya Soni | Talk 06:01, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Skyrim: Mod Guides